


Erotica #2 - Bottom Up!

by Yushi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yushi/pseuds/Yushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Erotica collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotica #2 - Bottom Up!

**Author's Note:**

> ChanBaek/Baekyeol is just a mention at the end here so if you're not that in to KaiSoo, you may or may not proceed :D

There’s a saying that _the more a man is exhausted, the **hungrier** he becomes._ It’s the arousal he achieves from overworking–hormones spread out his entire body, biochemical pumping inside his brain, moods and emotions just mixing volatilely and… _lust_.

            _Kim Jong-in could testify to that…_

            To their hellish training which ranged twelve hours with only a one-hour break, Jong-in felt impatient. They’ve been stuck with the same schedule for almost a week now–a week of pure training; a week of pure focus without the time to even consume a proper dinner. Some nights, they slept with their stomachs empty and woke up without breakfast in their midst.

            Their inner wolves were hungry for at least two things…

            Five minutes before their one hour break, Jong-in felt _it_ again. _It_ overpowered his hunger and he’d rather this one than a proper meal. He couldn’t get ahold of himself; a random bulge would just appear below his navel and luckily, the other members were dead-tired and too dull to even notice something like that appear from one of them.

            Jong-in’s flawless movements became sloppy either because of the exhaustion or the random bulge. No one seemed to notice, not even their choreographer… or did it just seem like that?

            On the front, where most of the vocals were usually positioned, Kyungsoo had his eyes on Jong-in–malicious and hungry. He wasn’t one to put up a smirk… at least not when all of them were exhausted just like that. Through a close observation, every member’s faces were all but blissful. Kyungsoo, however, kept a smile up his cheek that made Jong-in completely insecure of dancing well.

            He’s pretty far away; Jong-in thought, far enough to not notice his crotch standing.

            When their choreographer clapped his hands yelling “Break!” Jong-in turned his back in an instant, his eyes lastly staring at Kyungsoo who kept his gaze on him from the mirror as they danced the last five minutes… or was it just the last five minutes? He might not have noticed but Kyungsoo could have been staring at him for almost a week now.

            Jong-in didn’t want to think-ill of his close friend. Kyungsoo is a nice person.

            And then he was reminded that the moon was beautiful too if its dark side remained hidden!

            Quickly making his way through the halls of the studio with that infernal bulge showing off (luckily there were no people) Jong-in ignored the calls of his friends inviting him to eat lunch at a nearby place–one that wouldn’t cost them their one hour break. But he kept on walking, intent on getting something off him than getting food inside his stomach.

            He scanned the doors he passed by, trying to find one that was roomy and empty but to his unfortunate luck; only the janitors’ closet was available. With time running and desperation increasing, he shrugged his shoulders and went inside the closet.

            The area was spacious unlike a typical janitors’ closet which was just a cubicle with shelves of cleaning materials stacked on every corner. This room was twice the size of a normal janitors’ closet and was more organized. Hallelujah.

            Jong-in slid out a bucket from the corner, flipped it upside down and sat on it. He felt ridiculous at the thought of himself masturbating inside a janitor’s closet and he even had second thoughts about executing it. His lust was fading and to that he’s going to require some time to get off. Time kept running and two scenarios opened up for him: either he’s going to get caught or get back on the dancefloor late… very late.

            Then an idea struck him.

            Taking out his phone, he put it to silent, muting every possible sound and swiped through a series of folders well hidden within his gallery.

Yes, Kim Jong-in kept a porn collection inside his phone!

            Pressing one video at random (He didn’t really select not like he had the time to do so) he began viewing.

            The first segment aroused him entirely and as the five-minute video went on, he found his lust more vicious than before. He smiled like an idiot as he watched the dirty video and stuck one hand inside his pants.

            Conscious about the time, he checked it at the top right corner of his screen: still thirty minutes before their break ends. And completely succumbing to his lust, he unzipped his pants and stuck out his hardened erection.

            His body heat began wafting inside the room and once more he began perspiring. In just a minute of his malicious activity, he was drenched in sweat–coating his neck and drooping from his cheeks down under his chin.

            He gasped tiredly for breaths, uncomfortable from masturbating atop a frail bucket which also made it difficult for him to achieve his climatic end. And when things couldn’t get any worse, the door opened. Jong-in forgot to lock it.

            By impulse, he would have closed his legs to hide his erected shaft but he didn’t. It was though as he was shot in the heart by a fast bullet… in a state of shock and delayed response or so.

            “K-kyungsoo…” Jong-in’s face suddenly turned red and it was then when the shock paralysis left his body completely. Slowly, he closed his legs, his once standing erection limping to fall in embarrassment. Having nothing else to do, he just ducked his head.

            Jong-in heard the door close and once again it was dim within the closet but when he lifted his head, thinking that Kyungsoo left him be, he saw Kyungsoo standing in front of him with a wild smirk in his face.

            He tried thinking of an alibi, anything to cover up what Kyungsoo saw but he couldn’t. How could he possibly? Kyungsoo saw with his own two eyes, Jong-in was gripping his genitalia with his right hand and with the other, holding his phone to a porn video. There was no cover to what happened.

            Then by surprise, Kyungsoo sat on Jong-in’s lap and placed his hands on top of Jong-in’s shoulders.

            Jong-in looked up to see Kyungsoo so close to him–face to face with an expression saying “I saw what you did there.”

            Kyungsoo kept his smirk on and just when Jong-in couldn’t get more embarrassed than he already was, Kyungsoo snorted. “Hey… what were you doing?”

            Jong-in didn’t answer but ducked his head.

            _(A word of interjection from the writer. Okay I don’t know how the bucket is holding them. Maybe the bucket was bought at Walmart or is a metal bucket xD)_

            Then slowly, Kyungsoo touched his lips at Jong-in’s ear, “Answer me…” he whispered seductively, “What were you doing?” and he started chewing the lobe of Jong-in’s ear.

            Jong-in tensed, not knowing what to do. He was red all over and… _hard_. Kyungsoo was, after all, sitting atop his groin, grinding it gently. He swallowed, “W-wasn’t it obvious?” he asked but Kyungsoo didn’t accept that as a response.

            Kyungsoo locked his teeth on Jong-in’s lobe as he whispered, “Tell me…”

            A moment of silence passed. The once-cool janitor’s closet now somehow became a sauna, moist and warm inside and the two who huddled close to each other bathed in their sweat.

            “‘Was getting off…” Jong-in forced his self to say it.

            Kyungsoo stopped his playful tease and turned face to face with Jong-in, their distance a close inch. They exchanged breaths and Kyungsoo had that expression of awe so innocent it made Jong-in believe for a second that Kyungsoo didn’t witness what he was doing just moments ago.

            “Why were you getting off?” Kyungsoo asked clueless, his eyes as wide as though as he had those of a begging puppy’s.

            Then reluctantly, Jong-in tried to answer, “B-because I felt–”

            Jong-in tensed when Kyungsoo rubbed his lower body against the middle of his thighs.

            “You felt?” Kyungsoo asked to continue as he played with Jong-in.

            “I-I felt like I have to,” the tone of Jong-in’s voice rose and he held Kyungsoo by the hips to lift Kyungsoo’s weight off his erection.

            Kyungsoo stood up but kept Jong-in between his legs. He only stood up to take off his shirt before sitting on top of Jong-in once again. Pressing his weight against Jong-in’s groin, once more Jong-in tried to lift him up but Kyungsoo caught his arms and moved them below his hips, exactly on his thighs.

            “Stop fighting,” Kyungsoo teased, “This is better than masturbation, wouldn’t you agree?” and then he wrapped his hands around Jong-in’s neck, silencing him with a kiss before he could say anything.

            Jong-in drowned in shock. He found himself returning it and the lust he thought that couldn’t get more… well it just got more intense. His hands, which were placed on Kyungsoo’s thighs, he slid it up Kyungsoo’s sweat-coated body, stopping on his ribs and locking its position there.

            Kyungsoo gave space to Jong-in as Jong-in too stripped from his shirt and began with the aggressive kiss once more.

            “Don’t… regret… this…” Jong-in slipped the words past the recesses of their kiss.

            Kyungsoo stopped and pushed Jong-in on the chest with his hands. He caught up with his breath and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

            “What’s the matter?” Jong-in asked but Kyungsoo turned his front to the door. “You’re leaving?”

            But the door didn’t open. Instead a loud click sounded from it. Kyungsoo just locked the door. “I just don’t want to get caught,” Kyungsoo turned once more to Jong-in.

            Jong-in just scratched the back of his head. “Well… I’m glad I didn’t lock it in the first place.”

            Kyungsoo raised one brow up and the other furrowed down. He chewed his lower lip seductively before grabbing Jong-in by the shoulders and pulling him against the door. He cornered Jong-in against the hard wood as he tiptoed up to bombard him with kisses.

            There was no feeling to describe Kyungsoo’s aggression. This was a new side of Kyungsoo which Jong-in never knew… his dark side perhaps? But still oh so beautiful. Like that of the moon.

            All the while Kyungsoo drowned Jong-in with kisses, Jong-in kept his eyes closed, focusing more on the sensation than to what was really happening. He kept his hands on top of Kyungsoo’s shoulder the whole time and Kyungsoo kept his around Jong-in’s neck.

            Then slowly, Kyungsoo slid his hands down Jong-in’s chest, his hips and to the button of his pants.

            Jong-in opened his eyes and he saw that Kyungsoo was already undressed to the bottom

            As the minutes passed, the sensation got stronger and their lust became wilder. Their body heats merged, turning the whole room into a summer beach, its temperature, that is and they both sweated till they were drenched with it; coated with it.

            They broke away an inch distance from their mouths, tiredly gasping for breaths. Jong-in cupped Kyungsoo’s face, wiping the trailing sweat with his thumbs. He pressed his forehead against Kyungsoo’s and kissed the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose.

            “Are you ready?” he asked.

            In silence, Kyungsoo nodded.

            Then from Kyungsoo’s face, Jong-in tracked his hands behind Kyungsoo’s thighs, lifted him in the air and exchanged positions with him so Kyungsoo’s back now pressed against the door and his legs, carried and spread open by Jong-in’s hands.

            Kyungsoo embraced Jong-in’s neck and placed his chin on top of Jong-in’s shoulder.

            Blindly, without awareness of what’s next, Kyungsoo could only wait until he feels the pain penetrate through him. Without a word, without a warning, it struck him.

            “Ah…” Kyungsoo gasped and bit Jong-in’s neck out of impulse. He only felt Jong-in chuckle.

            As Jong-in plunged, Kyungsoo clasped his teeth tighter, sucking on the flesh he was biting, tasting Jong-in’s sweat inside his mouth and yearning for more.

            Jong-in slowly withdrew and Kyungsoo felt the smooth slide recede from his end only to be pushed back again with more force and more pain. He squealed louder this time.

            “Quiet down,” Jong-in whispered, “Do you want to get caught?”

            Kyungsoo withdrew his teeth, leaving a bite mark on Jong-in’s neck and a trail of saliva connecting from his tongue to Jong-in’s skin. He gasped, “If you’d be gentler, I’d be quieter.”

            “It’s not like we have much time,” Jong-in retorted, “Break’s running out.”

            “But it hurts!”

            “Then bite me hard!” Jong-in yelled in a whisper, “I’m gonna go fast, are you ready?”

            Kyungsoo changed to the other side of Jong-in’s neck. He didn’t want to bite on the same spot again since it was already bruised. Placing his lips gently, he whispered, “Go on…”

            Then the moment he let go of the words, he felt the pain plunge and withdraw from his end–fast and rough and he felt like he was about to faint from being exposed to such speed in his first time.

            He did as Jong-in said. Bite hard. And he did. But that wasn’t enough. His strength was extracted from him and he felt his body limp against Jong-in’s. The fast pace wherein Jong-in went decreased slowly until he stopped, shuddering to his end.

            And Kyungsoo was finished as well.

            Jong-in gently put Kyungsoo down and the moment Kyungsoo’s feet touched the floor, he fell kneeling. But Jong-in caught Kyungsoo.

            “Do you think you can stand?” Jong-in asked.

            Kyungsoo nodded to agree but his action said otherwise. So Jong-in helped Kyungsoo in getting dressed and walking.

            When they exited the closet, freshly bathed, with Jong-in having two bite marks on the neck and supporting Kyungsoo to stand, Chanyeol and Baekhyun stood beside each other on the hall in the same state as Kyungsoo and Jong-in were–bathed in sweat and if Jong-in wasn’t mistaken, he saw purplish red marks at the base of Chanyeol’s neck.

            The four had a standoff, pairs staring at each other awkwardly but more awkward on Jong-in and Kyungsoo’s part since Kyungsoo could barely walk.

            Then Chanyeol covered the mark with his hand and walked ahead, Baekhyun followed clinging on Chanyeol’s arm, their quiet argument whispering on the hall.

            “I told you not to bite me on the neck,” Chanyeol race-walked.

            “Where was I supposed to?”

            Then Jong-in and Kyungsoo looked at each other with mutual ponder on their faces.

            “You think those two… y’know?” Kyungsoo asked as he limped.

            “Apparently,” Jong-in smirked and assisted Kyungsoo to walk all the way back.

            Their copulation might have gone well but how Kyungsoo was going to dance is another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the origin of the Erotica collection is from my friend Tomoko-chan (Not her real name I just one-sided[ly] decided to call her that) Being with her gives me ideas of these erotic stories xD One minute I approach her for an EXO update and in the thirtieth second she would say something that would make me come up with a good plot... either a classic tragedy or something like this.


End file.
